He's Never Coming Back
by Forever-in-Love5727
Summary: Bella is dying to see Edward and have him back but instead she falls for Emmett and Emmett falls for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't hate me. Disclaimer I do not own this. Beta by Istealurfrenchfries.**

Every night I sit on my bed with the window open hoping he'll come back to me, but he doesn't. I wonder where he is and if he ever thinks of me, and how he regrets saying he loves me. Charlie keeps telling me to go home and live with my mother, but I can't. I keep telling this is my home and I'm not leaving. Quite frankly he's just scared that I'm going to hurt myself or even kill myself if I don't ever get over my depression.

Days go on like normal I just throw any clothing on matching or not, comb my hair, then brush my teeth. I will then rush downstairs to hop in my truck. Food is not priority as it makes me sick to my stomach. I just run through the lunch line and put food on the tray just to have something in front of me while I sit at the deserted Cullen's table.

Today at lunch was different than normal though I heard screaming across the lunch room but I figured it was just someone messing around. The scream though went on for minutes and it got closer to me as I sat thinking of how my day would of really went if _he_was still with me. But, when it the screaming came to Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica's table I realized that it was Victoria and Laurent. Their coming to get me for the killing of James. _This is it. I'm going to die in their hands. Maybe this is peace? I have nothing to live for anymore. Why go on? _I watched as they killed my four friends then they looked up at me with their red eyes staring directly into mine. _No, I was wrong. This isn't peace. They won't kill me kindly. It'll be cruel, and painful. _I started running knowing that I was next in line to die. But, as I ran it seemed the hallway went on forever. I got to the Biology room, but by then they were both next to me and the words that came out of Victoria's mouth haunted me. As Victoria greeted me she acted as if she knew that she was going to get me because Edward was never coming, he was never coming to help me get away, and he was leaving me there to die. That's when I heard my name being called out from behind me but they were no where to be found.

"Bella! Bella!"

I woke up in a fright, drenched in sweat.

"Charlie! I'm awake and okay it's just the same stupid dream again." I said this kind of harsh and this made his face droop a little. " Sorry Charlie, it's just that this dream is just going to keep coming back to me and is never going to leave unless….."

"Bella, honey I don't think he's coming back."

" I know but… Dad can I just go back to bed I really don't want to talk about this earlier in the morning or ever."

" Fine, I'll see you later this evening at dinner." His eyes were sad as he left.

Once he closed the door, I turned over onto my side hoping to fall back to sleep, but it never came. _Just like Edward_. He was all I could think about so I turned on my back and started staring at the ceiling hoping to see an image of him, but I couldn't. I layed there for hours staring at the ceiling until my alarm clock went off. I groaned at the noise knowing that I needed to get up and get some stuff done around the house over the weekend. I got up and went straight downstairs to see if Charlie was still here. On the way down I accidently hit the third step wrong and ended up falling down the rest of the stairs with a loud thump. I heard no one call my name to see if I was okay so I knew Charlie wasn't here. I got up and went into the kitchen to see if there were any missed phone calls or a note from Charlie. There was one missed phone call but, it was just Jake calling to see if I could come over sometime. I decided to go get ready, so I ran up the stairs and almost falling again. I got changed, combed my hair, and brushed my hair. I ran down the stair grabbed my keys and almost headed out the door when someone called my name from the living room. I closed the front door and walk toward the living and met _her_at the door frame. _Oh my God.._

It was Alice.

Please tell me how I did. Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter (Sorry I'm late and if the grammar or editing isn't very good). Disclaimer I do not own "Twilight." (Wish I did though.)**

Questions all of a sudden filled my head of why she could be here. There questions like did something happen to someone, to are you just here because you wanted to get away from them, or you just came to visit for a little bit. I was hoping that she was here to visit and that everyone back at home was alright. Instead of asking her all my questions at first I decided to greet her and see what she would tell me first.

" Hi, Alice how are you."

" I'm doing fine Bella but I came here to tell you about Rosalie."

"What happened did she get hurt or is she…"

"Bella she's gone the Voultri killed her. Rosalie went mad all because she never got to have the child she always wanted while she was human."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know. So what did she do exactly to get herself killed?"

"She was killed after she found an orphan with no place to go and turned the child into one of us. The child was only seven and went crazy for blood she tried to control the child but the Voutri found out within hours. The Voultri was on our door steps within the hours of the transformation. Carlisle tried to reason with them but they couldn't commit to it because they had already killed so many others and it wouldn't be fair."

"So Emmett must be pretty upset about this."

"Yeah, he's uh actually pretty upset he doesn't ever come out of his room anymore really."

"Well tell him I'm sorry for his loss and that he is always welcome down here. Maybe we could buddy since both of the people we love are gone."

"I'll let him know."

Just then her phone rang she talked in the lowest whisper that made it hard to hear what she was talking about. Just then she flipped her phone closed and got up to walk to the front door.

"Where are going Alice."

"I got to get back home Carlisle is pretty mad at me for telling you the news so early. I'll come back to visit in a few weeks and we can get you some decent clothing. Honey I've seen what you've been wearing in the future and it is just hideous. "

"Thanks Alice I'll see you whenever you come by or if you ever come by and remember to tell Emmett

"I will." She said as she started walk to her car. She walked so perfect it was like she was dancing. Then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

I just back into the house feeling sorry for Emmett, he lost his true love. I went back upstairs because I knew Charlie would be home soon and I would need to make dinner for him.

Honestly when I considered going down to Jakes before I knew Alice was here I really didn't want to go because he would just me feel worse than I already was because he would tell me he loves and I don't feel that way for him. It also makes me think of Edward because he made feel special until he told me the truth that I was worthless and I now know this and how Jake treats me like he loves me is just an act because no one could ever love me.

I laid across my bed thinking about this until my mind wondered off into thinking what it would be like if I was dead and why doesn't Victoria just come and kill me in my sleep or even in school where no one could find me or at least see me. _It would be nice to die it's not like I have anything to live for maybe except for Charlie but he doesn't really take care of me or spend time with me and when we do It's really awkward. I might as well get my life over quick and easy I'd rather be dead than always wanting to have Edward back when I wasn't going to get him back and having people always say they love me when they don't mean it._

I heard the door downstairs open and slam shut thinking it was Charlie I went downstairs and while in the process I fell down the stairs again. _I felt my cheeks hot know it was the 2__nd__ time today._ That's when they called out my name I recognized but wasn't Charlie.

"Bella are you okay." They said this with a chuckle. I sat there thinking for a moment in my head who is this it's not Charlie's voice. Then it hit me when I saw Emmett standing before me offering a hand to help me up.

"Why are you here Emmett" I said this in a hoarse voice from not drinking anything all day and having tragic down stairs event.

"You said that I could come over remember you told Alice to tell me." He said in a confused voice.

"Oh you just caught name by surprise because my dad gets home around this time and it only been around an hour since Alice left." _I had also forgotten that they are super-fast too._

"Oh Bella your forgetful, clumsy, and my new best friend."

He came toward me wrapping me into one of his bear hugs to where I couldn't breathe. I tried pushing him away but he pulled me in closer. Finally within two more minutes he let go and I almost fell over until he grabbed before I could fall. He looked at me like I was crazy needing to catch my breath so I had to remind him that I have to breathe and he doesn't. Just then Charlie walked through the door looking at me and Emmett confused and asked what was going on. I had to then think up a lie to tell Charlie and my best one was that Rosalie left him and told him she was never coming back to love him again because he acted like a child and didn't believe a childish fool needed someone like her. Charlie told Emmett he was sorry for everything and asked if we all wanted to go down to the café for dinner since we had a visitor. We both agreed and walked out the door to my truck and Charlie we would meet him there. We both climbed into the truck and Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Nice lie, you're getting pretty good at this."

"Thanks I've been practicing ever since I knew you guys were vampires and even to this day I lie to Charlie about stuff that's not even related to vampires or werewolves." I said this as we pulled into the parking lot the café wasn't that far away it was only about 7 minutes away. We got out and walked in we said hi to everyone and sat down at my dad's and I's regular booth. Charlie showed up within two minutes and we all sat talking enjoying our dinner for the rest of the time until we went home. Emmett slept on the couch and Charlie and I slept in our rooms.


End file.
